AOE Saga: The Wrath of the Wraith
by Cydra
Summary: The crew of the BiNebular stumble upon of a wreacked research ship. They explore it and unknowningly unleash the vengeful spirit of a old enemy.
1. Prologue

AOE Saga:

The Wrath of the Wraith

Prologue

The Timesplitter research ship floated in space. Inside, several Timesplitter scientists were working on scientific projects. But one project had the most attention. It was in the largest lab and was being manned by several researchers. The head researcher said, "How much progress have we made?" One of the lesser researchers studied his computer screen and said, "I'm afraid we haven't done too much." "Keep on it," said the head researcher. "We're bound to make a break-through eventually." The head researcher looked at the object they were all studying. It was contained in a re-enforced glass container. It appeared to contain a collection of blackness and shadow. However it was banging against the sides of the container, trying to escape. "The sooner we learn how to destroy that thing, the better," said the head researcher. The shadow stopped banging against the container walls to glare at the head researcher with blood-red eyes. Then it continued trying to break out. Fortunately, the container was indestructible on the inside and the only way the shadow could escape was if someone broke the container from the outside. But no one was foolish enough to do that.

Then the radar picked up something leaving Nullspace. It turned out to be one of Emperor Hamsterviel's ships. It approached the research ship with great speed. Then the viewing screen crackled and three figures appeared on it. One of them was a woman-like creature dressed in battle armor. She had a long ponytail coming out of the back of her helmet. It was tied with two long antennas that hung low with the rest of her purple hair. The second one looked like a mechanical hydra with a computer monitor underneath the several heads. The third one was dressed in a black trench coat and a black fedora. The coat had three tattered capes on it that kept the figure's arms and back concealed and had an N-shaped mouth on the front. The only things visible of its face were six eyes and two ears. Five of the eyes were in a scrambled pattern in the middle of its face while the six eye, which was much larger and had a vertical slit for a pupil, took the left side of its head. The other side of its head had the two ears that were joined at the bottom. The armored female and the mechanical hydra were known as Commander Silvia and Virustoxico. The one in the trench coat was new and unfamiliar. Commander Silvia spoke, "We are the leaders of the Resistance Extermination Patrol. We have special orders to apprehend your ship in the name of Emperor Hamsterviel." "You can't take this ship," said the head researcher. "**_Why not?_**" asked Virustoxico. "The project we are working on could determine the fate of the galaxy. If you tampered with it, it could destroy everything." The creature in the trench coat lifted its right hand up to its mouth and yawned. It had a surprisingly large mouth filled with many, many sharp teeth. What was more surprising was that instead of having a hand or a claw, the creature's right arm ended with a mouth filled with fangs that had a small nose above it. "You'll have to think of a better excuse," said the creature in a mangled voice. "That one is older than the Empire's reign." "So are you going to come quietly or not?" said Silvia. "Never," said the researchers. Virustoxico smirked and said, "**_Have it your way._**" The transmission broke and the images disappeared from the screen. Ten seconds later, the Imperial ship opened fire on the research ship.

The blasts rocked the ship very violently. Everyone was sent to the floor. Some bits of the ceiling including a large pipe crashed down to the floor. The pipe hit the container and bounced off. The pipe caused a large crack to form on the glass and now the shadow was throwing itself at the crack at full force. "Quick! Activate the stun rays!" yelled the head researcher. "The stun rays have been damaged," said one of the lesser researchers. "They can't fire!" "Everyone evacuate the room!" yelled the head researcher. Everyone headed towards the door. But just as they opened it, the shadow threw itself at the crack one last time. The glass shattered leaving a hole for the shadow to escape from. The shadow bellowed out and flew to the ceiling. Everyone only had time to scream before the shadow swooped down upon them, howling a blood


	2. Ghost Ship

AOE Saga:

The Wrath of the Wraith

Chapter 1: Ghost Ship

Matt hummed a little tune to himself as he manned the controls of the Ohana. He was scouting ahead of the BiNebular, which he considered the mother ship. They had been hunting for NegaMorph for days without finding the smallest clue. In fact, they hadn't seen anything of the Empire at all. Matt was wondering if this was because this part of the galaxy was infamous for the disappearances of several ships or the rumors that evil spirits and space monsters haunted this place. Matt doubted this, but anything was possible in the Borundin Quadrant.

Suddenly something appeared on the radar. Matt looked outside and saw something that was very strange. A small ship was floating near by. Or what was left of it. It had blast holes all over it and the engines appeared to have been shredded to bits. By the looks of it, the ship was a research ship that belonged to the benevolent Timesplitters. "It must have been an Empire ship," thought Matt. But what was on board that could have prompted the attack. Matt flew the Ohana to the docking bay to explore.

Inside the ghost ship, Matt looked around. The place was totally trashed but fortunately the atmosphere was still breathable. But the most disturbing part was that there wasn't a soul anywhere. The few things that Matt found that did prove that someone was on the ship were bloodstains and oddly shaped scorch-marks, Splitter-shaped scorch-marks. Matt then heard something in a room at the end of the hallway. He took out his blaster and prepared himself. He walked down the hall and stepped into the room.

Something flung itself at Matt and Matt barely avoided shooting everything in sight. When he regained his composure, he saw that the sound he heard was coming from a Splitter. He was dressed in a lab coat so Matt presumed that he was a researcher on this ship. The Splitter was obviously very nervous and upset. Matt put away his blaster and said, "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." The Splitter calmed down and said, "I'm sorry for startling you. My name is Dr. Lunaroja." "My name is Matt. What happened here?" Dr. Lunaroja sighed and said, "We were attacked by an Empire ship. They stormed aboard and destroyed all of our equipment. I'm the only survivor." Matt nodded and said, "Why did they attack?" "They probably thought we were working on a project that might be useful to the Empire. But we weren't working on anything at the time. It was just wanton killing for them." Matt looked at Dr. Lunaroja. He wasn't to badly hurt and he seemed mentally secured. But he couldn't survive on this ghost ship for too long. Matt then thought of something. "Would you like to come back to my ship? We might be able to help you." Dr. Lunaroja smiled and said, "Thank you. That would be kind."

Later, Matt and Dr. Lunaroja were in the Ohana and were leaving the ghost ship behind. Very soon, the BiNebular was in view. "That's an odd looking ship," said Dr. Lunaroja. "Yeah, I agree," said Matt. "But Draco and Chip did do a good job in building it." Dr. Lunaroja seemed interested. "Draco and Chip? Who are they?" "Oh, I forgot to mention. Our crew's made up of genetic experiments. Jumba Jookiba's to be exact." Dr. Lunaroja was now very interested. "That's fascinating. By the way, do you have a restroom where I can freshen up a bit?" Matt pointed towards the door. "Down the hall, make a left, first door on the right." "Thank you," said Dr. Lunaroja as he left the control room. As soon as he was in the hallway, he grinned to himself. His eyes glowed blood red as he said, "Fool, he's leading me straight to those experiments. As soon as we land, I'll have a battleship and a new army. Then I can begin my reign on Earth again."


	3. Strange Things

AOE Saga:

The Wrath of the Wraith

Chapter 2: Strange Things

Dr. Lunaroja was given a warm welcome aboard the BiNebular. He accepted it, but somehow it seemed a bit forced. He was then given a tour of the BiNebular. It was fascinating to him but apparently the most interesting was the portal to the Chateau de Experiments. He seemed eager to go through it and was very disappointed that the portal was only opened for extreme emergencies.

Sometime later, a few odd things started happening aboard the BiNebular. The first thing was when Chip had to use the restroom to wash his hands; (it took a while.) He walked to three doors; one was labeled "Men," one was labeled "Women," and one was labeled "Other." Chip walked into the one labeled "Other." When Chip was cleaning his sixth hand, he heard a knock on the door. He turned around and saw Dr. Lunaroja walk in. "Oh, excuse me," said Dr. Lunaroja. "I thought this was the men's room." "No it's the second door to the left of this restroom. It was labeled on the door." "My English is a bit rusty," explained the researcher. "I'm sorry if I bothered you." "No that's quite alright," said Chip. Chip them turned around to the sink and he saw something odd in the mirror. The area around the door was empty. Chip turned around again and saw Dr. Lunaroja departing though. Chip scratched his head in puzzlement. Then after that, Draco was in the recreational part of the ship. He had turned on the sun lamp because since he was a reptile he needed the warmth. Then the door was opened and Dr. Lunaroja walked through. Immediately, he threw up his arms to shade himself from the light. Draco heard him hiss with agitation. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm fine," panted Dr. Lunaroja. "I'm just not used to bright light. It hurts my eyes." The researcher backed out the door quickly and Draco could have sworn that he smelled something burning. Then PlasMorph was preparing a snack for himself in the kitchen. He used garlic bread, garlic paste, chopped garlic, and garlic-stuffed sausage to make himself a sandwich. It wasn't like anything he 625 would eat but he had a strange craving for garlic lately. As soon as he had finished his sandwich, Dr. Lunaroja walked into the kitchen. PlasMorph turned around and said, "Hi Dr. Lunaroja. How are you doing this very fine day." "Very well thank," then the researcher caught whiff of PlasMorph's breath. His green face turned pale and his eyes rolled in their sockets. He covered his mouth and nose with his hands. "What's the matter?" said PlasMorph, exhaling even more of his garlic breath. "I can't stand the smell of garlic," wheezed Dr. Lunaroja. "It makes me gag." He stumbled out of the kitchen.

Another odd thing was occurring; all of the mammal-type experiments were feeling ill. It seemed to happen overnight. When they go to bed, they feel fine. But when they wake up in the morning, they felt weak and had sores on their necks. Strangely there were only two sores per neck and they were close together. When they went to the medical bay, the machines found nothing wrong with them except for the fact that they were low in blood. Fortunately, Jumba had built a machine that would create the blood for any living creature that had a circulatory system as long as it was given a DNA sample. Another strange thing about the inflicted experiments was that whenever Dr. Lunaroja entered the room they stopped what they were doing and stayed still. And if he gave them a command, they obeyed it instantly without question.

The last strange thing was the amount of darkness in the BiNebular. The light bulbs were always working properly, but they barely cast any light in the rooms. Perhaps did have something to do with Dr. Lunaroja's request on a course to Nocturnus-13. Chip knew he heard about that planet but he couldn't recall what he knew about it.

What mysterious forces are at work on the BiNebular? Is Dr. Lunaroja responsible for them? Who is Dr. Lunaroja anyway? Stay tuned for the next update to find out.


	4. Dark Situtation

AOE Saga:

The Wrath of the Wraith

Chapter 3: Dark Situation

The experiments that weren't ill decided to hold a meeting in the bridge. Matt was there also because, for some unknown reason, he hadn't become ill either. The meeting was of course about Dr. Lunaroja. Everyone accused him of what's been happening. Everyone except Matt that is, "I think you guys are over reacting a bit. Dr. Lunaroja is just a harmless Splitter researcher." "Then why was the ship we found him on destroyed?" asked Chip. "It was attacked by Imperial ships," said Matt. "How comes he survived when no one else does?" Matt was getting impatient about this questioning, "If you have a point, get to it already." "We believe that he's really a vampire," said Draco. Matt was silent for a second then burst out laughing. When he calmed down he said, "You guys are crazy. Vampires don't exist. They just a myth." "Oh you mean like hydras made out of smoke. Or monsters made out from evil spirits. Or a blob with magical time-powers," said Chip. "MysticMorph doesn't have any real time-powers," said Matt. "Yes I do!" yelled MysticMorph. "My TimeScythe just won't activate, that's all." "Back to the matter at hand," said Chip, "Dr. Lunaroja has many characteristics that relate to vampires. 1: He didn't show a reflection in the bathroom mirror. 2: the bright light harmed him. 3: He couldn't stand the garlic. 4: The other experiments are sick because of sores in their necks, where vampires like to bite and suck out blood. 5: The darkness on this ship is growing, which happens to a vampire's home. Incidentally, I've run his name through the intergalactic web and his name doesn't appear anywhere at all." Matt countered these, "You probably imagined about his reflection, his eyes might be too sensitive, not to many people like the scent of garlic, the sickness and darkness are coincidences, and you probably weren't looking in the right places."

Just then Dr. Lunaroja himself walked into the room. "Am I disturbing something?" he asked. Before Matt could say anything, Draco walked right next to Dr. Lunaroja. "Here's some proof for you," he said and then he pulled out a crucifix and slapped it onto Dr. Lunaroja's chest. There was a sizzling sound and Dr. Lunaroja's howled with pain. Draco removed the crucifix to show the scorch-mark beneath it. "All right vampire," said Draco. "I demand you show your true identity at once." Dr. Lunaroja chucked and his eyes turned red, "You haven't figured it out didn't you. It's obvious that I'm not just a vampire. But you can't realize the truth even when it's staring you in the face." Dr. Lunaroja's body started to grow in size. The clothing ripped from the pressure, revealing black fur underneath. Black paws exploded out of his gloves and shoes. His tail became black and furry. Two prominent bulges appeared on his back which grew in size until two giant black bat's wings ripped out. His face elongated into a snout and became covered with the black fur. He opened his mouth, which was now filled with fangs and howled a blood-curdling howl. In place of a small, weak-looking Splitter, there was now a large, powerful-looking werepire. "It's Red Moon the Uncrushable," gasped Chip. "I should have recognized it." "Yes," said Red Moon. "Even my name gave it away. Dr Lunaroja, luna roja, that's Spanish for 'Red moon' you fools." "I always hated Spanish class," said Matt. "I have seized control of your ship, captured all of your crew, and now I will take this all back to Earth where I can begin my reign." Then Draco pulled out his prism sword and both he and Chip used their powers to change it into a light sword. Then Draco plunged with the sword into Red Moon's chest. The werepire bellowed with pain, but didn't disintegrate. Red Moon grinned and pulled the sword out. He threw it back at Draco and said, "Why do you think I've chosen to possess a Splitter. They have no physical hearts, so my old weakness won't work anymore." "Why haven't I been bitten?" asked Matt. Red Moon grinned even wider and said, "It was my thanks for rescuing me from that ghost ship. I intended to make you the last person I would bite and now your time has come." Quick as thought, the werepire lunged at Matt and plunged his fangs into his shoulder. Matt screamed with pain and tried to reach his weapon. But then a disgusted look came upon Red Moon's face. He pulled out his fangs and spat out the blood he sucked up. "Yuck! It tastes like silver! Their must be silver in that blood, now I can't control him." Then Matt remembered about the translation nanites in his blood; they were made of silver. When Red Moon wiped his mouth clean he said, "It matters not. I've already have the mammal experiments under my control as well as the crews from the research ship and the Imperial ship and I've captured all the non-mammal experiments besides Draco, Chip, and the Morphs. I have enough to start my reign. And once I use the portal to the Chateau, I'll be able to spread my curse to every part of the world. But I better destroy you all first." He fired a bolt of red energy at the other Morphs. MysticMorph used his TimeScythe as a bat and hit the energy bolt back at Red Moon. The energy from the bolt caused MysticMorph's TimeScythe to sputter and then it began glowing. "Guys, it's activated now," said MysticMorph. "Everyone stand close to me." Then MysticMorph stabbed his TimeScythe into the floor near them and the group became surrounded by blue light. And before Red Moon could attack again, the group disappeared.

The group reappeared in the landing bay of the BiNebular. The Ohana was not too far away. MysticMorph pulled his TimeScythe out of the floor. "How far did we travel in time?" asked Draco. "About 12 seconds into the past," said MysticMorph. "Into the past?" asked Matt. MysticMorph sighed and said, "Your time device travels into the future, mine travels into the past. There's no third way." "We better get aboard the Ohana," said TechnoMorph. "Just a minute," said Chip and went to a glass box in the wall that had a sign that said, "In case of take-over, break glass." Chips smashed the glass and inside were six electrical outlets. Chip plugged his six hands in a sent his viruses into the system. Indigo energy flashed around all the electrical devices except the Ohana and the door and then stopped. "What did you do?" asked Matt. "Rewrote the system," said Chip pulling his hands out. "I've scramble everything so Red Moon won't be able to use them. And he can't get through the Chateau portal until everything's back online. That should give us at least 24 hours." Then everyone crammed into the Ohana and took off. The Ohana sped away from the BiNebular and into outer space. As MegaMorph dressed Matt's wound from Red Moon's fangs he said, "Where do we go now?" "We're heading to the research ship," said Matt. "It's obvious that the scientists were studying Red Moon before the Imperial ship attacked. And Red Moon said that the crew from the Imperial ship was now under his control. We'll probably find some useful things those ships when we find them for using against Red Moon." Matt then took over the controls and steered the Ohana towards the wreck of the research ship.

Now what will our heroes do? Will they find something on the ships that could be of use to them? How they can they defeat Red Moon now? Stay alert for the next update.


	5. Boil and Trouble

AOE Saga:

The Wrath of the Wraith

Chapter 4: Boil and Trouble

The Ohana quickly found the research ship. The crew went inside and started doing a thorough investigation. They eventually found the main testing room. Chip found a file on the computer about Red Moon and put it on the screen. The image of a Splitter researcher appeared on the screen. "Research Log 1; We have an evil spirit and captured it. We will prepare to analyze the spirit and try to find a way to destroy it. Research Log 17; We've made a break-through in analyzing the evil spirit. We discovered it is the spirit of the infamous werepire, Red Moon the Uncrushable. Now we must find a way to destroy it forever. Research Log 58; Red Moon is becoming more and more restless and is making several attempts to escape. We must increase our progressive speed. Research Log 94; As a precaution, we've designed a gun in case Red Moon should ever escape and possess someone as he has often threatened to do. This gun will destroy the body of the host that Red Moon has possessed. But we still need to find a proper fuel to power it." In the next entry, there were several explosions and screams could be heard in the background. The Splitter researcher recording the log entry was visibly shaken. "Research Log 143; We're being attacked by Imperial ships. The fools have caused damage to Red Moon's container and allowed him to escape. He's spreading all over the ship and is trying to go into the Imperial ship as well. Everyone is falling under his power. I know that I will not survive but I hope this footage will. If you are watching this, listen closely. Find the Wolfsbane Cannon! It is the only thing that can stop Red Moon once he has a host. If he is not stopped, the entire universe is," he was cut short by a blackness looming up behind him. The Splitter gave one last scream before the darkness swallowed him. The screen went blank. "End of the tape," said Chip. "We've got to find that Cannon," said Matt. "But we don't know where it is," said Draco, "or what it even looks like." In response, PlasMorph morphed into Finder and began sniffing around. Everyone followed him until he came to a safe and honked. Chip approached the safe and put his hand on the keypad. Numbers flashed across the screen until a click was heard and the safe opened. "How did you do that?" asked Matt. "It comes with being a super-hacker," said Chip. Draco reached inside the safe and pulled out the Wolfsbane Cannon. It was silver and resembled a cross between a crossbow and a plasma cannon. TechnoMorph analyzed the Cannon and said, "It still needs a proper fuel to work." "What kind of fuel?" asked MysticMorph. "Something that will nullify the curse of both lycanthropy and vampirism." "Don't you have any of that serum left from when we first fought Red Moon?" Draco asked EnigMorph. "Not anymore," said EnigMorph. "I spent it up on the siege of Red Moon's fortress. We'll either have to find the alchemist who made it or use the recipe he gave me." "And where is this alchemist?" asked Chip. EnigMorph shrugged, "He's a dimensional wanderer. He could be in any universe." "Then we'll have to use your recipe," said Chip. EnigMorph shook his head; "I don't have any of the ingredients. And it will take months for us to find them all."

Then Matt thought of something; "Red Moon said he had the crew of the Imperial ship under his control, right? And the log said that Red Moon was trying to get over to that ship. So it should be floating around somewhere." TechnoMorph looked out the window for anything unusual. He spotted something and went to one of the research ship's cannons. "What are you doing?" asked Draco. Without giving an answer, TechnoMorph fired out a shot. Everyone expected to go off far into space. But to their surprise it collided with something invisible not too far away. The area around the part that was shot shimmered and slowly reappeared. It was an Imperial ship, just as badly damaged as the research ship. "How did you know that was there?" asked Matt. "Red Moon had activated that ship's hologram projector to hide the ship from view. People wouldn't want to get to close to an Imperial ship. I was able to detect the electromagnetic frequency and simply blasted the hologram projector." Matt nodded and said, "Let's look on that ship. There might be something useful there too."

The Ohana made the short trip over to the Imperial ship. When they got inside, they found that the inside was even more wreaked than the research ship. Maybe it was because the Imperial troops had better weapons and used them in vain. Then Draco stopped moving and closed his eyes. His horns started glowing and swiveled to point in a particular direction. "There's somebody alive over there," he said. "How do you know?" asked Matt. "My horns have psychic powers. I can use them as divining rod." They followed the direction that Draco's horns indicated until they came to the cargo bay. There were several statues of humans made of the same gray metal. EnigMorph sniffed it and said, "It's adamantanium." "This is Virustoxico's work," said Chip. They noticed some cells in the walls, apparently to hold either prisoners or E.X.P. Virus victims. They heard some noises coming from one of the cells. Matt tapped on the door and got a responding tap. He opened the door to reveal what was inside.

Inside where Commander Silvia, Virustoxico, and NegaMorph all shackled to the cell's manacles. They had a slime put on their mouths so they couldn't shout. They now seemed to shouting quite loudly now. Matt studied them and said, "One part of me is glad that we found someone, the other part wants to close the door and pretend we never found them." The protesting shouts seemed to grow louder. Matt sighed and said, "If we let you guys out, will you promise to help us and not destroy us or anything?" The prisoners nodded their heads in agreement. Matt pressed the button and they were released from their shackles. EnigMorph helped them out and ripped off the slime on their mouths. Silvia was a bit of a problem since the slime was applied to her furred face. EnigMorph had to yank hard and rip some of the hairs out of their roots. Silvia restrained from screaming and said, "Ow." "How did you guys get in here?" asked Draco. "Something from the research ship came over to this ship," said NegaMorph. "It captured all of the crew and locked us in that cell." "I guess Red Moon didn't want any competition," said Matt. Piton Toxico became more alert, "_What did you sssay, Traveler?_" "I said I guess Red Moon didn't want any competition." "_If you're referring to Red Moon the Uncrussshable, you mussst be lying. I worked for Red Moon before I met Virussstocron. He wasss defeated on Earth. There isss no way he could have gotten all the way over here._" "Then what do you call this?" asked Matt and he ripped off the bandage on his shoulder, revealing the twin wounds were Red Moon embedded his fangs. Piton took one look at the wounds and became very quiet. Fear was etched on all of his faces. Virustocron also looked troubled but not as troubled as Piton. Silvia and NegaMorph looked at Matt's wounds with disgust. "What did that?" asked Silvia. "A werepire," said Chip. Silvia looked shocked; "Those things are real." "They're more than real," said Chip. "One particular werepire named Red Moon the Uncrushable has taken over the BiNebular." Piton was now near the state of panicking. "Where is he taking it?" asked NegaMorph. "He wanted to go to Nocturnus-13," said Draco. "I've heard of that planet," said NegaMorph. "It's a planet of darkness that's isolated from any star. It gets it light from the red moon that orbits it. Such a planet would greatly increase a werepire's power by at least eightfold." "At least we've got something to slay him with," said Chip. "Even if we can't make the serum to fuel it." Then MysticMorph had a brilliant idea; "What if I went back in time and got all those items? Location is part of time-travel." "And how will you get back to us?" said Matt. "You can only go backwards, remember?" "I've been meaning to speak about that," said TechnoMorph. "I highly believe that Matt's Time Drive and MysticMorph's TimeScythe are compatible." "We've tried that before," said Matt. "It didn't work." "That's because I wasn't there," said TechnoMorph. "The reason you two had so much trouble was that your time-travel devices work in opposite ways. Matt's Time Drive is powered by technology while MysticMorph's TimeScythe is powered by magic. Combining those two is very difficult. Let me have them." Matt and MysticMorph obediently gave TechnoMorph their time-travel devices. TechnoMorph activated a couple of tools in his TechPack and got to work. In a few minutes, he had successfully equipped the Time Drive to the TimeScythe. MysticMorph took his TimeScythe back and said, "We'll I better get those ingredients." He raised his TimeScythe as if to slice through the air. "Wait," said EnigMorph. "Before you go I want to do something with your TimeScythe." "What's that?" asked MysticMorph. EnigMorph studied the blade and asked, "What metal is that made from." "The blade? Why, it's mithril of course." EnigMorph nodded and said, "I thought it was. That's why it could reflect Red Moon's attack. The reason I asked is because one of the things needed to make the serum is an adamantanium blade coated with mithril. I want to reforge that blade." "**_No problem,_**" said Virustoxico. "**_We've got all the adamantanium you need._**" They gestured at the several adamantanium statues. EnigMorph grimaced and said, "I won't be melting down any people, thank you. Use that Iron Gorgon ability on some scrap metal." Virustoxico grumbled about this and gathered up some metal sheets that were ripped off during Red Moon's attack. While they were changing these to adamantanium, EnigMorph had removed the blade from the TimeScythe. He swallowed the blade just as Virustoxico came back with the adamantanium. EnigMorph swallowed this too and started forging the metals. The screen on his belly glowed red like a furnace. Then with a ding, the glowing stopped and the screen flipped open like an oven door. EnigMorph reached inside and pulled out a scythe's blade. It was similar to the TimeScythe's old blade except it seemed sharper and stronger. EnigMorph attached the new blade to the TimeScythe. MysticMorph swung it around experimentally before spinning it in a counterclockwise direction and slicing through the air. The TimeScythe created an azure vortex-portal in the air. EnigMorph handed MysticMorph a list of ingredients before he jumped though. The portal sealed up behind him. The others waited a few minutes and the portal reappeared. MysticMorph jumped back out and the portal resealed itself. "Got everything," said MysticMorph. He pulled several things out of his cape: a golden crucifix, seven large bottles each containing a gallon of holy water, some holy wafers, a sexton's shovel, graveyard dirt, and a very large cauldron. TechnoMorph constructed a kerosene burner for the cauldron. EnigMorph put the cauldron on and put the holy water, crucifix, holy wafers, and dirt in it. He stirred it with the sexton's shovel until the dirt and wafers dissolved. EnigMorph then picked up the TimeScythe and dipped the blade in the water, muttering some magic words. The crucifix dissolved instantly and the water developed a metallic sheen. "Now we need some grounded herbs," said EnigMorph. "Which ones," asked Matt. "Rosemary, lavender, garlic, rowan tree, ash-thorn, and wolfsbane." Before MysticMorph could lift his TimeScythe again, EnviroMorph grunted and sprouted the plants from his back. Chip plucked the plants and said, "Good job, EnviroMorph. I'll do the grinding since the wolfsbane is poisonous." Chip quickly donned an ancient Japanese outfit and started grinding the plants with a stone wheel. He quickly had them all made into power. Chip tipped the powder into the cauldron and the water began letting off knife-shaped steam. "There's only one ingredient left," said EnigMorph. "Thirteen drops of naturally-immune blood. That leaves out us Morphs, NegaMorph, Chip, and Virustoxico because we don't have any blood at all. Silvia isn't immune and Matt is only immune because of the translation nanites in his blood. It'll have to be Draco." Draco hesitantly approached the cauldron. He held his top-right arm over the water and used his claws to make a scratch through the skin. One by one, thirteen drops of blood fell into the cauldron. The water finally turned silver, signifying that the serum was done. TechnoMorph quickly adjusted the Wolfsbane Cannon to use the serum as a fuel. Matt held up the cannon and looked at Silvia, NegaMorph, and Virustoxico. "Are you guys going to help us?" he asked. "Only to repay you for rescuing me," said Silvia. "Only because I want to fight," said NegaMorph. "**_Only because we fear what Red Moon would do to us,_**" said Virustoxico. Matt nodded and said to the others, "Lets go get our ship back."

Will this shaky alliance be able to overthrow Red Moon? Will they stop the werepire's evil plan before he reaches Nocturnus-13? Keep an eye out for the next update to find out.


	6. Fun and Games till Someone gets Slain

AOE Saga:

The Wrath of the Wraith

Chapter 5:It's all Fun and Games till Someone gets Slain

The two groups returned to the BiNebular in the Ohana and one of the Imperial ship's fighter ships. The BiNebular was only a few light-years away from Nocturnus-13. Red Moon's magic has caused the BiNebular to turn jet-black, which Draco and Chip strongly objected to. "You spend two days giving a battleship a proper paint job then somebody paints over it," grumbled Draco. They managed to get in through the docking bays without being detected. "What our first move?" asked Draco when the two groups had left their ships. "We sneak over to the brig and release the non-cursed experiments that were captured," whispered Chip. Somehow they managed to creep through the pitch-black hallways to the brig. The brig for some reason was darker than the hallways. PlasMorph found a light switch and flipped it on. The group instantly found themselves surrounded by cursed experiments. PlasMorph quickly turned the lights back off. Much battling happened in the dark. Nothing could be seen but plenty of noises could be heard. When PlasMorph turned the lights back on, all of the cursed experiments were found unconscious. EnigMorph quickly administered the serum to all of them. The imprisoned experiments were set free soon afterwards. EnigMorph then thought of a way to help with their fights. He would produce a glowing mist made up of the serum that would light up the area. And when a cursed experiment got an open wound while in the mist, the serum would get inside their bodies and they would be cured. By this method, the group quickly cleared out most of the ship. MysticMorph's upgraded TimeScythe proved to be quite an effective weapon indeed. It could now temporarily send enemies to a limbo-dimension for a few minutes and could freeze everything in time except for the user. Finally, the only place left to clear on the ship was the bridge. The group entered and found it to be even blacker than the other parts of the ship. Only the light from the serum-mist could penetrate the darkness. Then Red Moon's voice was heard from everywhere and nowhere, "So, you've purified the rest of the ship have you? Did you really think that releasing all my minions would weaken me? In the past, that was true. But I've found a way of taking all the vampire or werewolf power that my minion had when he or she lost their powers and add them to my own. And even with that Silverbane Cannon, you can not defeat me." "Show yourself!" yelled EnigMorph. "Very well." Then a large shape loomed up in front of them. It was Red Moon, he was now 9 feet high and armored from head to toe in black, cybernetic battle armor. "Wait a minute," said Chip. "The ceiling in the brig is a lot shorter then that." "It was until I plunged it into a darkness dimension," said Red Moon. Then the glow of his red eyes grew brighter, "Enough talk, let's battle!"

The battle than ensued was very vicious. Even EnigMorph by himself could not topple Red Moon. The four extra Morphs were trying their best, but not even the TimeScythe could seriously harm Red Moon. The armor protected Red Moon from Draco, Chip, and Silvia's powers and the Silverbane Cannon. But the Cannon did seem to weaken Red Moon a bit. Then Virustoxico tried to attack Red Moon head on. He grabbed all of their heads in one claw and pulled them close. He studied them for a few seconds and growled, "Piton Toxico." "_Hi Red Moon,_" gulped Piton. "_Long time no sssee._" "And do you know why you haven't seen me for so long?" growled the werepire. "_Becaussse your body wasss dessstroyed?_" "Yes, and you were the one who told the experiments how to do that." "_It wasssn't my fault. They forced it out of me with vinesss. There wasss nothing I could do. Won't you forgive me?_" Red Moon grinned and said, "No." Red and black energy surged through Virustoxico's body. The only thing louder then their twin screams of pain was Red Moon's cruel laughter. Then a black energy hit Red Moon in the back. He turned around and saw NegaMorph holding up his right arm. "Let them go," he said. "You're saving their lives?" asked Red Moon. "No, it's just that I want to fight with you now." Red Moon threw Virustoxico unceremoniously over his shoulder. "Alright then," said the werepire. The battle between Red Moon and NegaMorph was interesting: Red Moon couldn't control NegaMorph or his attacks because they were made of negative energy, not darkness. The others watched with great interest. "Who do you think will win?" asked Draco. "For our sake, it better be Slimer," said Matt. NegaMorph paused. "Slimer?" he said indignantly. Unfortunately this allowed Red Moon to make a sucker punch. NegaMorph flew straight into the group, knocking them down like bowling pins. "Nice going," said Silvia.

Red Moon grinned and said, "It matters not. We've already reached out destination." He made the darkness roll back to show the main window. Outside was a black planet with a red moon orbiting it. "Nocturnus-13," said NegaMorph. "Yes and now that we are in range, I can now unleash my master-plan." "Landing on Nocturnus-13 wasn't your master-plan?" "Only part," said Red Moon. "You see, I can easily take over Noctunus-13 since it is virtually unpopulated. But all I need is the planet's elemental darkness to amplify my powers to my one true goal: getting through the Chateau portal." "That's it?" said Matt. "The reason you've went through all of this was to get through some silly doorway?" "May I remind you that the Chateau has portal entrances all over the Earth?" said Chip. "And I'll be able to send armies of vampires and werewolves through all of the portals and use them to take over the world," said Red Moon. Then Red Moon sent a bolt of red and black energy at the portal, which was on the other side of the bridge. The portal crackled with energy and was slowly forced open. A multi-colored vortex was revealed. Red Moon walked past the group and went to the portal. "I've enjoyed fight you," he said, "But I've got an Earth to conquer." As Red Moon was stepping through, Virustoxico managed to get generate enough strength to send a powerful viral blast at the portal. The portal tried to close with Red Moon still between dimensions. This caused dimensional energy to strike through Red Moon, weakening him considerably. A large hole appeared in his chest armor. Matt took aim at this hole and fired the Silverbane Cannon straight into it. This time the Cannon's power was truly released on Red Moon. His body slowly disintegrated from his limbs inwards. The last thing that was destroyed was his head. The particles of his body floated in the portal but then they combined into Red Moon's spirit form. Red Moon writhed around until the doorways on both sides of the portal closed, isolating Red Moon in the dimensional gap between.

The moment that Red Moon's mortal form was destroyed and his spirit was trapped between the dimensions, his spell over the BiNebular broke. The black covering over the BiNebular diminished and the ship became its proper green color. All of the darkness inside was replaced by light. And the cursed experiments were returned to normal. The only bad thing though was that Silvia, Virustoxico, and NegaMorph somehow managed to disappear along with their fighter ship. And they still hadn't gotten a DNA sample for Kala. Other then that, the only repairs that had to be made was to the Chateau portal, which was damaged by Red Moon's forced entry and Virustoxico's viral blast. "So where do we go to now?" asked Draco once all repairs were done. "First thing we do is get out of the Borundin Quadrant," said Matt. "This place is way too creepy. Next we have find NegaMorph again. I speculate that he travels along with Silvia and Fire Hazard. Let's try to get a lock on their location." Then one of the communicator monitors crackled and a voice said, "This is the Resistance base at Polarus-9. Imperial troops have attacked. We need help from any ship we can get." The transmission ended very abruptly. Matt turned to Draco and Chip and said, "Shall we kick some Imperial butt first?" "I'm game," said Draco. "Me too," said Chip, "but I think we need to take a vacation soon." "I agree with you Chip," said Matt. "But first thing's first. To Polarus-9!" Matt typed in the coordinates and hit the hyperdrive. The BiNebular rocketed out of the Borundin Quadrant towards distant Polarus-9.

However Red Moon's spirit was still in the dimensional gap. It's possible that he could have been trapped there forever. But the dimensional walls of the multiverse are always opening and closing at unpredictable times. Eventually a small wormhole appeared in the gap and Red Moon flew through. He found himself in a desolate part of the galaxy, where there were no inhabited planets anywhere nearby. Red Moon growled to himself and said, "This isn't over experiments. I'll get even with you all yet and then I'll build the foundations my kingdom on your bones." Then the werepire's ghost flew off to find another host in the galaxy.

To be continued…

That's it for this story. Stay tuned for the next story. Reviews are welcome as well as suggestion for new stories.


End file.
